Talk:Legendary weapons
How did Gamzee get the war hammer of Zillyhoo? Just before Karkat calms Gamzee down from his rage you can see him weilding the warhammer of zillyhoo. My question is how did Gamzee get it? The3rdplayer (talk) 17:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know, he acquired it off-screen. - The Light6 (talk) 16:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thought there could be only one of the legendary weapons? And even if not that thing would be expensive as hell to make assuming theres even an alchemiter around to make it with. The3rdplayer (talk) 17:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::The "there can be only one" clause is applied to jujus, not legendary weapons. Also, Gamzee could have had the hammer ever since before the fight with the Black King. 23:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::But how on earth would he have obtained it? An alchemiter would have had to have been within reach which would require him to be at one of the homes to make it. The only conceivable way for him to even possibly have made the hammer pre-king fight would have been for him to kill his denizen and then use that to make it assuming it gave enough of the right resource and assuming he knew about it and wanted to make it. Both of these are unlikely. For him to get it post-king fight would require the king to drop the resources along with whatever else he killed, him to learn about its existence, want to make it, and then for him to make it using one of the alchemiters on the asteroid. Once again unlikely. The3rdplayer (talk) 23:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also where would he have gotten the code to alchemize it? They lack a way of getting it from John and as far as I can tell they didn't encounter it anywhere along the way. The3rdplayer (talk) 23:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::According to the Warhammer of Zillyhoo costs a single zillion grist. there is no reason to bring the denizen into this or assume that Gamzee didn't have enough grist to create it. ::::::And as for the code, there was an entire month we never saw of the trolls session, and the Zilly weapons seem to be endgame weapons, and Sburb also seems to supply weapons. The code was likely obtained simply by continuously upgrading of weapons until the Warhammer was the result, there is no reason for a person to need to know the code to create something, that is why the whole combining codes thing exists. - The Light6 (talk) 00:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::By what means would our insane juggalo friend have forged this mighty weapon? And that Entire month was spent on a rock filled with creatures that yield no grist. The3rdplayer (talk) 00:19, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What? He simply would have made it at an alchemiter, and an entire month was not spent on "a rock filled with creatures that yield no grist" it was an entire month playing the game filled with enemies. - The Light6 (talk) 00:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ← Resetting indent But what would he have used to make it? Its not like theres some sort of magic hammer to be fused with random clown/juggalo things lying around. The3rdplayer (talk) 00:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know and it doesn't even matter, there are billions of codes and there are shitloads of objects we haven't seen the code for, we haven't even seen the code for the Warhammer of Zillyhoo, the trolls spent a month in their session, they had heaps of shit in their inventories that we never saw. We don't know what Gamzee combined because isn't important because how Gamzee got the hammer isn't important to the narrative. - The Light6 (talk) 01:02, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Guess I will have to accept that answer until Hussie gives another one. Thanks for trying to answer my thin for me! :) The3rdplayer (talk) 01:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I want to make one correction: @The Light6, the grist cost is actually "one zillion" Zillium grist. Anyway, the whole thing behind Gamzee's was that he apparently had a veritable stock of random items that he shouldn't have been able to wield or even obtain otherwise (although most of them he clearly probably just stole from the chests on the meteor). In regards to how he got the Warhammer of Zillyhoo? I'd have to agree with Light here, it was probably just a powerup from some other hammer or something that we never saw in a month full of what's essentially imaginative free reign narrativewise. Alternatively, knowing Gamzee, he just punched in a random code and happened to get a legendary weapon out of the deal. All I know is, there are three of them currently at large (John's, the trickster one, and Gamzee's), and for all we know, due to weird time loops, they could all be the same one. 01:40, December 2, 2013 (UTC)